La vuelta a Hogwarts
by dobbyhp
Summary: Tras la guerra Harry decide hacer un viaje para poder desconectar antes de la vuelta a Hogwarts después de la reconstrucción del castillo, para acabar sus estudios. Drarry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

La Gran guerra había acabado, por fin. Contra todo pronóstico Harry había conseguido salvar su vida, y al mundo mágico. Pero él se quedo con la sensación de no saber cómo continuar su vida. En los últimos años su única misión y propósito había sido derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, y después de lograrlo no sabía cómo seguir.

Decidió declarar en los juicios de Wizengamont a favor de Draco y Narcisa Malfoy aún teniendo en contra a una inmensa mayoría del mundo mágico, decidió que lo haría a fin de cuentas era el único que sabía toda la historia real de lo que pasó durante la guerra con ellos dos. Tras conseguir que quedaran absueltos y sin cargos, decidió tomarse unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Necesitaba disfrutar y olvidarse de todo.

Harry viajó por todo el mundo. Había decidido que como ese primer año después de la guerra no podría asistir a Hogwarts (tenían que reconstruirlo) disfrutaría de un año sabático antes de terminar sus estudios.

Viajó solo. Ron y Hermione estaban consolidando su relación. Llevaban apenas 6 meses juntos cuando decidieron alquilar un piso. Lo cierto es que a Harry no le extraño. Para alguien que no les conociera, pensarían que estaba precipitándose, pero para él que era su mejor amigo sabia que habían vivido juntos las suficientes experiencias como para poder dar ese paso. Para él eran la pareja perfecta. Se complementaban estupendamente y estaban muy bien avenidos.

Ginny y él en cambio habían roto. Harry no se sentía preparado para iniciar una relación. Necesitaba tiempo para él. Los dos años anteriores habían sido un toma y daca de emociones que no había conseguido asimilar. Y en los escasos 3 meses que habían estado juntos tras la guerra, llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban mejor como amigos que como pareja. Ginny quería salir, pasarlo bien, cenar, bailar ir de copas. Pero eso significaba tener a la prensa todo el día detrás de él, y eso era algo que no aguantaba. En una de sus múltiples discusiones Harry le llegó a recriminar que parecía que disfrutaba con la fama adquirida de ser la novia de… (En ese momento temió por su vida). El mosqueo de la pelirroja fue monumental. Al día siguiente decidieron terminar como amigos.

Una semana más tarde Harry se iba de viaje. Visitó un montón de países. China, la India, Tailandia, Egipto, Rusia, Méjico… Decidió que terminaría su viaje en Barbados y que se perdería en sus paradisiacas playas. Decidido a aprovechar al máximo sus últimas semanas de viaje, esa noche se dispuso a salir de fiesta.

Fue a un Pub que le recomendaron en el hotel, se situó en la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego. Mientras bebía y disfrutaba del ambiente festivo, empezó a recordar su viaje. Fue de fiesta en Tailandia donde comenzó a darse cuenta de sus gustos sexuales. Una noche un joven rubio de ojos azules y risueños comenzó a bailar con él. Harry estaba un poco achispado después de tanto alcohol y lo recibió divertido. Después de unas cuantas canciones el joven se le acercó y le besó en los labios con una pasión inusitada, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el centro de la pista de baile de un pub abarrotado. Harry se quedó muy sorprendido del ardiente fuego abrasador que prendió en sus entrañas ante el roce de sus lenguas. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera con Ginny. Acabaron en el baño rozándose y besándose como locos, hasta que tras una masturbación mutua acabaron corriéndose los dos. Tras sobreponerse del shock inicial, decidió que no quería volver a tener relaciones con mujeres.

Dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile y vio a un grupo de chicos bailando. Uno de ellos era guapísimo. Moreno de piel tostada, musculoso. Llevaba una camiseta que se ajustaba a la perfección en sus torneados brazos, y unos vaqueros apretados que realzaba su exquisito culo. Una oleada de placer se extendió por su entrepierna al ver los contoneos del moreno. Imaginó como serian esos contoneos en la cama y la presión a la altura de la ingle aumentó. "¡Ya basta Harry!" se reprendió mentalmente "si alguien se da cuenta vas a pasar la vergüenza de tu vida". Se giró de nuevo para evitar seguir pensando lo que haría con el moreno, cuando sin querer chocó con alguien.

-Oh! Lo siento yo…

El joven rubio de su lado se giró con una mirada gris acerada…

-¿quieres tener más cuidado? ¡Maldito imbécil!

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Potter?- siseo el rubio. – ¡Genial! Has estado a punto de arruinar mi fabuloso traje…

Miro a Harry de arriba abajo de forma despectiva Deteniéndose en un bulto en los pantalones del otro. Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, y más cuando con una sonrisita de suficiencia Malfoy se le acerco al oído y le susurro:

-¿Te alegras de verme Potter?

Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz, al instante; para regocijo del rubio que se carcajeo en su cara.

-¿Asique lo de el GRAN Harry Potter va por ahí no?

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy, y más quisieras que fuese por ti. – bebió lo que le quedaba de la copa y se fue sin más. Se quedó pensando en la mala suerte que tenia por encontrarse con Malfoy en sus vacaciones, lo idiota que era y en la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar al darse cuenta de su erección.

Miró la hora y viendo lo pronto que era decidió ir a otro pub y seguir bebiendo y bailando sin parar, hasta acabar agotado y decidir marcharse al hotel a dormir.


	2. Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó un punzante dolor de cabeza. No podía ser Voldemort. La cicatriz no le dolía desde que lo derrotó. Por lo que solo le queda una única opción. Tenía una resaca de campeonato. Se arrastró hasta la ducha y tras refrescarse bajó a desayunar al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Tras ingerir un zumo de naranja, un café y un par de bollos, se tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

Tumbado en la toalla tomando el sol mientras leía un libro, se le estaba pasando el dolor de cabeza, cuando una pelota le golpeo en la cara. Levanto la cabeza para ver quién era el dueño de la pelota que le había golpeado, cuando se quedo con la boca abierta. Un chico rubio con la piel nívea cuerpo bien torneado de figura esbelta se acercaba. Llevaba un bañador negro bastante ajustado. Estaba buenísimo. O eso le pareció a Harry, ya que el golpe le había tirado las gafas al suelo. Cuando se las puso y volvió la cara para ver quién era oyó una carcajada y alguien que le decía:

-¿Qué pasa cara rajada? , nunca habías visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mío, ¿verdad? – una ceja rubia se elevaba en la cara de Malfoy mientras decía eso

-¡Podrías tener más cuidado la próxima vez! ¿O es que no tienes suficiente playa que tienes que venir a molestarme?

-Vamos Potter ha sido sin querer. Además no has negado lo de mi cuerpo escultural ¿eh? - Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Puede que no haya suficiente sitio en la playa, tu ego ocupa la mitad del espacio – replicó Harry molesto.

-Que envidia me tienes, mientras yo luzco impresionante, tú parece que te acabes de levantar, con esa cara de resaca que tienes. ¿Es por eso que la Weasley no está contigo?

-No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy. Y ahora ¡lárgate y déjame en paz!

-¡oh! ¡Qué mal educado Potter! Ya me voy, pero no porque tú me lo pidas, si no porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ver tu fea cara.

Harry al ver a Malfoy con tan poca ropa y ese bañador tan ajustado, empezó a notar una palpitante erección. Deseó que Malfoy se fuera y no lo notara como la noche anterior. Gimió de disgusto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se dijo que debía de ser que llevaba varias semanas sin sexo; si eso debía de ser, porque ¿Malfoy? ¿En serio? Debía de estar volviéndose loco. Aunque debía de admitir que era atractivo, y que le recordaba al primer chico con el que tuvo relaciones. Aquel con el que descubrió su homosexualidad, ese de Tailandia… Decidió darse un refrescante baño en el mar. A ver si así conseguía calmar la quemazón que sentía por dentro. Tras el baño se secó con la toalla y fue a dar un agradable paseo por la isla.

- oooo -

A la noche después de cenar decidió salir de fiesta otra vez. Ya había bebido unas cuantas copas cuando vio al moreno de la noche anterior, y se decidió a bailar con él. En la otra esquina del bar un joven rubio observaba todos sus movimientos. ¿Harry Potter es gay?, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pensó. Bueno eso explica porque la comadreja no está con él. Malfoy siguió observando cómo Harry se contoneaba y se rozaba con el moreno, y tuvo un raro sentimiento parecido a los celos. _¿Celos? No puede ser… pensó. ¿Por el chico negro que está bailando con MI Harry? Se asustó. ¿Desde cuándo Potter había pasado a ser SU Harry? Él solo era el-jodido-niño-que-vivió no su Harry. Aunque quizá fuese la terrible erección que se adivinaba ayer a la noche en sus pantalones, o el cuerpazo que había lucido esa mañana en la playa. Cuando lo vio tumbado en la toalla con esa piel broceándose al sol, esos abdominales bien definidos, esas musculosas piernas… No pudo evitar acercarse, aunque fuese con el pretexto de molestarle. Ya en Hogwarts había sido así, solo se acercaban el uno al otro para incordiarse mutuamente. Tal vez solo sabían relacionarse así. Así qué se acerco con paso decidido, dándole una patada a un balón de playa de unos niños muggles que estaban allí jugando, dándole a Harry en toda la cara y tirándole las gafas al suelo. No pudo evitar reírse, aunque la risa se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado cuando Harry levanto la mirada con cara de enfado ante el golpe. Aún no se había puesto las gafas y Draco se quedo asombrado por esos ojos… Esos ojos verdes que quitaban el sentido. Nunca había sido consciente hasta entonces de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Harry, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de porqué el moreno los escondía detrás de esas gafas de montura tan horrorosas._

Volviendo de sus ensoñaciones Draco se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista al moreno, y que de tanto pensar en él en la playa empezaba a tener una palpitante erección en sus pantalones. Decidió terminarse la copa e ir a la suit de su hotel a darse un baño relajante y muy probablemente hacerse una paja pensando en Harry. Aún le atormentaba la idea… Hacía mucho que sabía que era gay, pero nunca se imagino que se masturbaría pensando en su némesis.

Se dirigía a su hotel cuando vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo. Demasiado borracho para levantarse. Se acercó un poco más y se fijo que había sangre en el suelo… ¡El muy imbécil se había abierto la cabeza! Pensó. Le dio la vuelta para verle la cara y el alma se le cayó a los pies… ¡Ese hombre era Harry!

-¿Harry? ¿estás bien?

-¿Malfou?

-Sí soy yo. Vamos Potter, levántate. ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo!

-Malf no e pued levantarrrr

-Vamos Harry, apóyate en mí yo te ayudo…

Viendo que era imposible que anduviera hasta su hotel, Draco se desapareció en su suit. Ayudó a Harry a desvestirse y lo metió en la cama. Nada más tocar la almohada el moreno se quedo dormido en el profundo sueño de los borrachos. Draco se ducho y tras deleitarse con la visión de un Harry semidesnudo tumbado en su cama, deseó que las circunstancias fueran completamente distintas. Con un suspiro de resignación se acostó junto a Harry y se quedo dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. N escribo esto con ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerme.

Aviso: Slash relación chico-chico si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que una orda de gigantes le estuviesen martilleando la cabeza.

-Mmmh – Un gemido de dolor le indico a Malfoy que Harry se había despertado.

-Buenos días borrachillo – Dijo Draco en tono de burla.

Harry giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la familiar voz, cosa que le repercutió al instante.

-Mmmmh… ¡Dios! ¡mi cabeza! Me va a matar… Malfoy que haces tú en mis hab… - Se giró y vio la estancia en la que se encontraba. Una habitación prácticamente más grande que su piso de Londres entero. Paredes blancas de sobria elegancia. Un sofá tapizado de negro frente una pantalla plana enorme. Estaba en una cama gigantesca tapado hasta la cintura, con el torso al desnudo. Miró bajo las sabanas y descubrió que estaba solo con sus bóxers negros. Inmediatamente se asustó.

-¿Malfoy dónde estoy?

-En mi cama Potter ¿Dónde vas a estar? – Un rictus de terror cruzó la cara de Harry al oír eso.

-No me digas que t-tu y y-yo ayer… ¡no puede ser! ¡¿qué hago en tu cama y en calzoncillos?!

-¡Que más quisieras que yo te hubiese follado Potter! Además ¡lo recordarías aún yendo tan borracho como ibas! – Harry enrojeció al instante y Draco comenzó a reírse, aunque solo de pensar lo que podrían haber hecho si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes empezó a notar palpitaciones en el pene. Se giró para que Harry no notara su creciente erección.

-Ayer a la salida del pub mientras me dirigía al hotel te encontré al borde del coma etílico, tirado en el suelo y con un golpe en la cabeza… Como no sabía dónde te hospedabas y sin que pudieras dar ni un paso, me desaparecí contigo en mi habitación. Te desvestí con ayuda de mi varita (no quería tocarte más de lo necesario) y te tumbe en la cama. – Harry rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza le contesto:

-Gra – gracias. No me querías tocar por si no podías aguantar la tentación ¿verdad? – Le comento a modo de burla para aligerar el ambiente y que no se centrase solo en su borrachera.

-Ya te gustaría Potter… Pero a mí me gusta que mis amantes sean activos no que estén medio muertos. – Contestó riéndose. Harry enrojeció más si es que eso era posible.

-Vamos dúchate, te ves horrible. Te pediré algo para desayunar y te daré una poción para la resaca. Después de cómo te encontré ayer tiene que parecer que tienes una estampida de elefantes en tu cabeza. – Sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue a por algo para desayunar.

Cuando Malfoy hubo salido de la habitación, Harry se bajó trastabillando de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Una puerta que había a la izquierda de la estancia. Al abrirla se quedó absolutamente asombrado. El baño era un enorme rectángulo a mano izquierda, justo enfrente de la puerta, había un jacuzzi que a Harry se le antojo obscenamente grande, e innecesario en tamaño. Habrían entrad personas tranquilamente. Las baldosas negras hacían resaltar el jacuzzi de color blanco marfil. El suelo de un gris oscuro llevaba más adelante a una ducha muy grande con mampara de cristal. Tenía centro de hidromasaje, de esos con chorritos de agua. Harry nunca había probado uno. Frente a la ducha había un enorme espejo rectangular, con pequeños foquitos de color oro viejo. Bajo el espejo, había dos lavabos. Al final de la estancia había otra puerta que daba al servicio, que contenía un retrete y un bidé.

Suspiró, Draco tenía razón al decirle que tenía un aspecto horrible, Decidido a no retrasarse mucho por si Malfoy volvía, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Se quedó con ganas de usar el hidromasaje y mucha más de probar el jacuzzi, pero no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su némesis. Tomó nota mental de probarlo algún día y de recordarse que debía agradecerle de nuevo a Malfoy la ayuda prestada. Se relajó un momento bajo el chorro de la ducha, y tras jabonarse y aclararse salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se dirigió a la habitación.

En ese momento Draco abrió la puerta, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Parecía que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Ante él un Harry Potter de espaldas únicamente tapado con una toalla, miles de gotitas resbalando por su cuerpo, el pelo empapado que no dejaba de soltar más gotitas traviesas por su fuerte espalda… (Definitivamente, la búsqueda de horrocruxes y la lucha contra Voldemort le habían venido bien para mantener ese cuerpazo). Trató de serenarse y volvió a poner su cara de póquer marca Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa, tanto te ha gustado despertarte en mi cuarto que tardas un siglo a propósito para alargar la despedida? – Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras levantaba una rubia ceja. Realmente le divertía sobre manera molestar a Harry….

-Mmm, no, es que no encuentro mí ropa y… - _Vete desnudo a mi no me importaría. -P_ensó Draco.

- Está en el armario. ¿Dónde guardas tú la ropa?

- En realidad donde caiga, no soy muy ordenado. – Draco le mando una mirada de censura.

-Tu ropa a lo mejor no importa que se quede "donde caiga" pero mis exquisitos trajes hechos a medida necesitan estar bien colgados y ordenados para que no se echen a perder. – Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Harry se rio, le parecía divertido el toma y daca que se traían entre Draco y él. Se extraño de pensar en Malfoy como "Draco" y se corrigió mentalmente antes de añadir:

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Se acerco al armario, cogió su ropa y fue al baño a vestirse. Cuando salió Draco estaba sentado en la cama con la bandeja del desayuno enfrente

-Siéntate Harry, desayunemos y luego te tomas la poción para la resaca. – Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Vamos anda come algo.

-Por cierto Dra- Malfoy, ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la suit presidencial del hotel "Paradise Queen"- Miró divertido.

- ¿En serio?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Es mi mismo hotel, solo que mi habitación está en la segunda planta.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué casualidad!

- Oye, Malfoy, ¿me permitirías… esto… invitarte a comer, para agradecerte… bueno lo de anoche, y tu hospitalidad de hoy? – Tartamudeó Harry.

-Jajajaja, no puedes evitar ser un honorable Griffindor ¿verdad?- contesto divertido.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente…

-Bueno ¿sí o no?

-Sí, sí está bien. Me parece justo. Sonrió Draco. Como le gustaba azorar a Harry.

Terminaron de desayunar, charlando de cosas triviales. Se sorprendieron mutuamente de lo relajados que parecían estando juntos.

-Bueno Draco, bajo a cambiarme a mi habitación y ¿quedamos en un rato?

-trato hecho, pero espero que te invites a un buen restaurante, los Malfoy no vamos a comer menús del día… - Dijo Draco despectivamente, extendiendo la mano en busca de un trato.

-Harry sonrió y le estrechó la mano. – Es lo justo tras lo bien que me has cuidado estra noche. – Se sonrojó al rozarse la manó. Harry notó un hormigueo en la palma de la mano que se habían estrachado. La soltó como si una corriente le hubiera atravesado…

- Enseguida nos vemos. –Dijo mientras pensaba si el otro habría notado lo mismo que él.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerme.

Aviso: Slash relación chico-chico si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas.

Gracias a MMDD, azamariasp y sailor mercuri o neptune por seguir mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me alegra que os esté gustando. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

- OOOO -

Media hora más tarde quedaron a la entrada del hotel.

Draco lucía un pantalón de lino blando y una camisa del mismo color con unas sandalias de cuero marrón. Parecía muy isleño… Harry iba en vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta verde que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos antes de que Harry dijera:

Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Si.

Malfoy…

Dime.

Te sienta bien esa ropa, dijo un poco atorado…

Malfoy estallo en carcajadas al ver lo rojo que se ponía Harry.

Lo sé. Tu tampoco estas mal. Aunque no tan bien como yo. Se apresuró en añadir.

Dieron un agradable paseo por la isla y a la hora de comer Harry le pregunto:

¿Conoces algún restaurante bueno por la isla?

Zabini me habló muy bien de uno. Yo es la primera vez que vengo, en realidad vine por recomendación suya.

Uhm! Bien, pues vamos entonces. Yo también es la primera vez que vengo.

¿Por qué decidiste venir? - le preguntó Draco curioso.

Oh! Bueno, en realidad, después de la guerra… yo me quedé un poco desubicado. Las cosas con Ginny no iban muy bien. Cortamos a los tres meses. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con mi vida, y decidí, que hasta que este año pudiese volver a Hogwarts para completar mis estudios mágicos, quería un año sabático. Ya sabes, para relajarme y vivir como quisiera, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, y sin ver mi casa en la portada del profeta a diario. – Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso último.

Draco Malfoy, una de las personas que más se habían metido con él respecto a su fama. Aunque su voz sonó amargada.

Draco se sorprendió. Durante los últimos 7 años pensó que Harry realmente disfrutaba de la fama, aunque tras escuchar el deje amargado de su voz, lo dudó seriamente. Él que siempre se jactaba de tener la habilidad para captar bien a las personas, ¿cómo se había podido equivocar tanto con Harry? _Probablemente te nubló el rencor que sentías por él, por no haber querido estrechar tu mano aquel primer año de Hogwarts - _se dijo mentalmente_._

¿Cómo terminaste con la comadreja? – preguntó

No la llames así. –censuró Harry, aunque sonrió.- Bueno, la verdad es que creo que no me sentía preparado para iniciar una relación seria. Además…

Harry dudó un momento, no sabía si seguir contándole sus intimidades a Draco Malfoy, aunque lo cierto es qué se sentía agradablemente tranquilo hablando con él, y no le estaba constando mucho abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos. Era raro volver a sentirse así. Hacía mucho que no mantenía una agradable charla con nadie… La última vez fue con… Se acordó de ron y Hermione, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. Se imaginó la cara que pondría Ron si supiera que había dormido con Malfoy y que ahora estaba comiendo en un magnifico restaurante en la isla de Barbados con él, mientras mantenían una agradable conversación. Se veía casi como una cita. Al pensar en eso su corazón pareció palpitar más fuerte contra su pecho y se sonrojó ligeramente. Esperó que Draco no se hubiera fijado en esto último. Posó su mirada en Draco y lo vio mirándolo con curiosidad y con una ceja levantada… Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no había contestado.

¿En qué piensas Potter? – Preguntó curioso.

Harry se percató de que no decía su apellido con tanto desprecio.

Uhm! En que sería divertido ver la cara que pondría Ron si nos pudiese ver la así, comiendo juntos, mientras mantenemos una agradable y civilizada conversación…

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

Si, la verdad es que sería divertido. Así que crees que soy agradable ¿eh? – sonrió y levanto las cejas varias veces…

Sí, bueno, no, quiero decir… me estas sorprendiendo, creo que has cambiado…

Sí, eso es cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste con la pequeña Weasley?, me ha picado la curiosidad…

Bueno, porque no estaba preparado, y porque creo que le interesaba demasiado mi fama, y yo solo trataba de huir de ella.

Ah! Yo pensaba que jugabas para el otro bando, viendo cómo te rozabas con aquel morenazo el otro día…

Harry creía morirse, entonces Malfoy ¡le había visto! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Bu-bueno eso- eso es… algo que he descubierto durante este último año – respondió azorado.

Malfoy rió

Yo en cambio lo supe desde mi tercer año en Hogwarts. Creo que fue por tener a Pansy todo el día colgada de mi brazo… La llegue a coger manía y a fijarme más en chicos…

Harry tenía los ojos como platos:

¿Eres gay?

Si Harry, eso es lo que he dicho.

Y ¿que han dicho tus padres?- preguntó con verdadero interés Harry… No sabía que es lo que dirían una ancestral familia de sangre pura como la de Malfoy…

A mi madre no la sorprendió demasiado, siempre ha sido la que mejor me conocía… Mi padre, en cambio, me mandó un vociferador desde Azkaban. Me dijo que si no le daba un heredero para continuar con la estirpe familiar me desheredaba.

¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento.

¡Bah! Aún soy joven para pensar en eso. Tenía intención de volver a Hogwarts para terminar mis estudios, aunque no sé como seré recibido. Ya sabes, un mortifago, hijo de mortifagos…

Vamos Draco, no te preocupes por eso… Tú y tu madre fuisteis absueltos…

Gracias a ti por cierto. Nunca te lo he agradecido. Fue un gran gesto por tu parte…

Era lo menos que podía hacer. Narcisa y tú me salvasteis la vida. No os merecíais acabar en Azkaban. No erais como los demás.

Una sonrisa sincera surcó el rostro de Draco. Harry nunca lo había visto así sin esa mascara de suficiencia que solía mostrar siempre.

Me alegra que lo pienses.

Draco…

Dime.

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dispara.

¿sigues teniendo la marca tenebrosa?

Malfoy se tensó un momento…

Bueno, como no maté a nadie, se está difuminando con bastante rapidez, espero que llegue a desaparecer del todo…

Harry suspiro.

Yo también. Sería una pena que algo tan feo se quedase en tu cuerpo de por vida…

Harry se tenso en el acto enrojeciendo hasta la raíz… _¡Harry! ¡Estúpido! ¿En serio has dicho eso en voz alta?_

Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante el azoramiento del moreno.

¿Al final me vas a coger cariño Potter? Me ha costado casi 8 años, pero finalmente, ¿vas a ser mi amigo? – dijo divertido. (O quizá algo más) pensó con una sacudida de emoción a la altura de la ingle, la verdad es que estaba muy bueno Harry Potter…

Si hubieses sido tan agradable como ahora y no un idiota presuntuoso, tal vez no habrías tardado tanto. – Contestó Harry mordaz.

Touche

Entonces, ¿Volverás a Hogwarts? – preguntó tras un cómodo silencio.

Si, probablemente… tengo pensado coger mañana un traslador a Londres, para ir a hablar con Mcgonagall y preparar las cosas para ir,

¡oh! Yo tenía pensado hacer lo mismo. ¿Te importa compartir un traslador conmigo?

No, para nada Potter. Por cierto, ¿tus amigos también volverán a Hogwarts?

Bueno, hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos, pero Ron va a ayudar a George con sortilegios Weasley. Ginny tiene una oferta para jugar a quidich profesional en el equipo de Tornados de Tutshill, creo que aceptará. Solo falta Hermione que sinceramente, creo que sí que irá.

Mmmh, no me digas que tendré que ver a la pequeña Weasley cada vez que vaya al palco a ver a mi equipo favorito…

Harry rió gracioso.

Si acepta, me temo que sí. ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

Bueno, Blaise sí que va a ir. Theodore Nott creo que está muy deprimido tras la muerte de Greengrass, era su pareja cuando estalló la guerra. Pansy no sé lo que hará. Goyle… al ser todavía menor de edad aunque solo fuera por unos meses cuando estalló la guerra, está en una especie de centro de menores que abrieron en una sección de Azkaban. Según me comento Blaise, puede que le concedan una especie de permiso para acudir a Hogwarts si desea acabar los estudios, aunque deberá regresar todas las noches a su celda.

Draco se está haciendo tarde, tal vez, deberíamos volver para hacer las maletas, si es que nos vamos mañana.

Tienes razón.

Se aparecieron conjuntamente frente a la habitación de Harry.

Hasta mañana a las 10h Draco.

Hasta mañana a las 10h Harry. Me ha encantado este último día en Barbados. Gracias.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dirigió a su cuarto. No se podía creer cuanto había cambiado su relación con Harry en apenas unos días.

- OOOO -

Buenos días Harry ¿has dormido bien?

Pregunto Draco cuando apareció en el ala del hotel donde los ministerios de magia coordinaban los viajes por traslador.

Sí. Gracias Draco. ¿y tú?

Dijo Harry obviando comentar el rato que estuvo pensando en el cálido beso de la despedida del rubio y los extraños sueños eróticos que había tenido con él. Se tuvo que dar una ducha de agua fría nada más levantarse para bajar la erección con la que se había levantado. Pero tras acordarse del sueño volvió a notar un torrente de calor invadiendo su cuerpo.

Bien, gracias. ¿Listo para volver a Londres?

Sí, claro.

Se agarraron firmemente a un periódico antiguo cuando empezó a iluminarse y después del clásico tirón y los giros más propios de una lavadora centrifugando que de un viaje propiamente dicho, llegaron al ministerio de magia.

Bueno Malfoy me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo.

Lo mismo digo Potter.

Por favor llámame Harry.

Harry, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a hablar con Mcgonagall?

Está bien. ¿te parece bien pasado mañana?

Bien.

Pues Malfoy mándame una lechuza con el sitio y la hora y allí estaré.

Eso está hecho. Y Harry… Llámame Draco- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Está bien, Draco. Hasta pasado mañana.

Se estrecharon las manos y una corriente eléctrica les traspasó a ambos. Un tanto incómodos, se fue cada uno por su lado sin percatarse de las incrédulas miradas que levantaron en todo aquel que les vio en el ministerio….

- OOOOOOOO -

N/A: Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Si os apetece escribir algún Review. ¡Gracias!  
¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerme.

Aviso: Slash relación chico-chico si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas.

Gracias a MMDD, azamariasp y sailor mercuri o neptune por seguir mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me alegra que os esté gustando. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

- OOOO -

A la mañana siguiente un molesto ruido en una de las ventanas de su habitación Grimlaud Place. Era una lechuza, que le llevaba el profeta. Abrió la ventana con la varita. Recogió el profeta, pago a la lechuza, le indicó donde coger una chuchería y cuando la lechuza hubo salido cerró la ventana.

Desplegó el Profeta y… ¡No se lo podía creer! Ahí estaba él, en primera pagina estrechándole la mano a Draco Malfoy que le sonreía antes de marcharse cada uno por su laso. Acababa de llegar y ya empezaban a acosarle de nuevo… Una segunda lechuza llamó a la ventana. Era color caoba, enorme, con las plumas brillantes. No la reconoció. Le cogió el pergamino que llevaba minuciosamente doblado en la pata y se dispuso a leerlo.

_Querido Harry:_

_Apenas hace 24h de nuestro regreso de Barbado y ya estás en primera plana. ¿No te cansas de la fama? _(Harry sonrió imaginándose el tono y la mueca de burla que Draco abría puesto de a ver estado presente) _Visto la reacción de la prensa, no sé si seguirás queriendo venir conmigo a Hogwarts a Hablar con la directora. En caso de no querer lo comprendo perfectamente. No te sientas obligado._

_PD: Ya me estoy imaginando a tus amigos cuando lo vean y las novelas que se montaran… jajaja. Un cordial saludo._

_DM._

_Querido Draco:_

_Ya casi se me había olvidado lo que era, pero estoy acostumbrado. De hecho todavía me extraña que no hayan aparecido ni Ron ni Hermione a decirme nada_

…_._

Como si eso fuese un hechizo, nada más término de escribirlo se oyó un fuerte ¡PLAF! En el piso de abajo y un grito se escucho:

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿¡Qué coño significa esto?!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo y se encontró con un Ron rojo de furia y una Hermione un tanto asustada que miraba a su novio tratando de tranquilizarlo…

¡ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa para entrar en mi casa de esa forma?!

¿Qué es esto? – le dijo enseñándole el profeta. – ¿Llevas casi un año de viaje con Malfoy?

No. Me lo encontré en Barbados, se ocupó de mi una noche que había bebido demasiado… - se sonrojó mientras lo recordaba. – se porto muy bien conmigo. Al día siguiente le invité a comer como agradecimiento y… - no pudo continuar, por la cara de Ron parecía que le iba a dar un colapso en cualquier momento.

¿QUÉ LE INVITASTE A COMER? ¡¿AHORA SOIS AMIGOS?! Ya te has olvidado de Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore… ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿te ha lanzado un Imperius?

¡No digas tonterías Ron! Draco ¡no ha matado a nadie! ¡y no me ha lanzado una imperdonable!

¿¡Ahora es Draco!? Y ¿Cómo sabes que no te ha lanzado un Imperius?

Porque lo sé. Hemos limado asperezas. ¡Y deberías alegrarte en lugar de comportarte como un niñato inmaduro! – contesto Harry a punto de explotar.

No soy un inmaduro, es que a ti parece que se te ha olvidado muy pronto los horrores de la guerra, la muerte de mi hermano, y la de nuestros amigos. – Dijo Ron con rencor.

Ron no te pases, estoy segura de que Harry… - Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir de lo que estaba segura porque Harry se puso a vociferar:

¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO RON! ¡ME ACUERDO PERFECTAMENTE DE LOS HORRORES DE LA GUERRA!¡NO HAY UNA NOCHE QUE NO TENGA PESADILLAS CON ELLOS!, Y TAL VEZ TE TENGA QUE RECORDAR ¡QUE SI ESTAMOS VIVOS ES EN GRAN PARTE GRACIAS A DRACO Y NARCISA!

¿DRACO Y NARCISA? ¡¿YA ES TU SUEGRA O QUE?!, ¿te lo has tirado ya? ¿Has cambiado a mi Ginny por esa escoria? Eso sí

Vez en el cuarto Harry comenzó a llorara que no me lo esperaba… ¡MALDITO MARICA DE MIERDA!

Ron ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?!- estalló Hermione.

Para Harry esas palabras fueron como una bofetada. Sus amigos aún no sabían que había descubierto unas nuevas inclinaciones sexuales, y el saberse rechazado por ese hecho, hizo que en su garganta ya dolorida por tanto grito, le doliera aún más por el nudo que se le había formado, por unas intensas ganas de llorar y por las que casi no podía respirar. Con un susurro apenas audible contestó

Lo de Ginny no tiene nada que ver con esto, aunque en lo de que soy un maldito marica de mierda tienes razón. Respecto a Draco solo somos amigos. Y ahora iros de mi casa. – Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a subir a su cuarto.

Harry. – dijo Hermione en voz sollozante.

¡QUE OS LARGUÉIS! - gritó Harry sin darse la vuelta.

Vámonos Hermione. – se oyó un "PLAF" y ya no estaban en su salón.

Una vez en el cuarto Harry comenzó a llorar amargamente. Contestó rápidamente a Malfoy continuando la carta donde la había dejado.

_De hecho había dejado la carta medias cuando han llegado. Hemos tenido una pelea horrible. Tenías razón. Ron a empezado a desvariar, me ha dicho que me habías hecho una Imperius. No entiende que hayamos limado asperezas. Te culpa de la muerte de Fred y de todos los males de este mundo. No sé cuando madurará. Sigo queriendo ir contigo a Hogwarts. Dime Hora y lugar._

_ HP._

Algunas lágrimas habían caído en el pergamino, aunque no se molesto en secarlas. Simplemente no estaba de humor. Fue en busca de una lechuza que había comprado en sustitución de Hedwig. Era negra de ojos ambarinos, muy bonita. La llamó Black, en honor a Sirius. En su ausencia Kreacher la había estado cuidando. Le ató el pergamino a la pata y le dijo a quien entregárselo. Sin saber que más hacer, se sentó esperando la respuesta, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo amargamente por su rostro. Hizo llamar a kreacher y le dijo que le trajera un vino tinto fuerte de la bodega de los Black. No le apetecía Whisky de fuego.

Tras un par de copas en lugar de la esperada lechuza le sorprendió el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó a abrirla y se quedó helado al ver que tras ella no había nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- OOOOOO -

¡Oh! Ho-hola Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola Harry. – dijo Draco con cuidado. Perdón por presentarme así de repente, es solo que… ¿estás bien?

Mm- no, realmente no. Pasa si quieres Malfoy. – dijo echándose a un lado.

¿Vuelvo a ser Malfoy?. – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

No, Draco. Lo siento es solo la costumbre y la sorpresa. realmente esperaba tu lechuza.

Bueno, iba a contestarte. Sinceramente me esperaba eso por parte de la comadreja. – dijo con rabia. – ¿Hermione no dijo nada?

Apenas.

Bueno es solo que al ver el pergamino me dí cuenta de que habías estado llorando y… no te quería dejar solo así.

Harry le sonrió tristemente y comenzó a contarle toda la discusión.

Lo siento Harry. – dijo abrazándolo. Se sorprendieron de el escalofrió mutuo que les recorrió todo el cuerpo por el abrazo el vello de la nuca se les había erizado. Se apartaron bruscamente. – Estoy seguro de que en realidad la comadreja no pensaba lo que te dijo. Y respecto a mí… Comprendo cómo se siente. Aunque gracias por defenderme. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar lentamente.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco mirándole fijamente.

Gracias Draco. Realmente me ha venido muy bien tu visita y charlar un poco contigo. – Dijo sonriendo.

De nada, Harry. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?, aunque lo seamos desde hace poco. – Le guiño un ojo.

¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? Le diré a Kreacher que ponga la mesa para uno más.

¿Habrá más de este exquisito vino que estamos bebiendo? – preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

¡Claro! De este, o cualquier otro que haya en la bodega. El que prefieras.

Bien, entonces, sí.

Mañana ¿vamos a las 12h o así a Hogwarts?

Si, perfecto.

Tras la abundante cena y las copiosas copas de vino Draco se quedó dormido en el sofá. Harry se entretuvo mirándolo. Tuvo que admitir que viéndolo tan relajado sin la mascara de Malfoy, que solía llevar puesta estaba guapísimo. No pudo evitarlo y le acarició la mejilla. Draco elevó una ceja y dijo:

¿Pasa algo Harry? – Harry se sonrojó hasta la raíz.

Nada Draco tranquilo. ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? No pareces estar en condiciones para aparecerte…

Si, si no es molestia… No tengo fuerzas ni para moverme.

No te preocupes, arriba hay habitación de invitados. Ven conmigo.

Harry acompañó a Draco hasta la habitación de invitados. Le dio un suave beso en los labios. Draco se sorprendió gratamente, y le respondió. Harry se separó.

Buenas noches Draco. Gracias por haber venido, y por preocuparte por mí.

Es todo un placer.- se inclinó para besarlo una vez más antes de irse a dormir.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**N/A: Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Si os apetece escribir algún Review. ¡Gracias!  
**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerme.**

**Aviso: Slash relación chico-chico si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas.**

**Gracias a: Dominique Scamander, MMDD, Neliiel, azamariasp y sailor mercuri o neptune por seguir mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me alegra que os esté gustando. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**-OOOOOOOOOO-**

Se aparecieron conjuntamente en Hogsmade, y fueron hasta Hogwarts dando un agradable paseo. Llegaron al colegio media hora después. Se encontraron a la profesora Mcgonagall a las puertas del castillo.

Para Draco y Harry fue un shock volver a los terrenos del castillo. Los recuerdos invadieron sus mentes. Se agarraron instintivamente de las manos y se miraron con angustia. Necesitados del apoyo psicológico de los que han pasado por lo mismo. Solo con darse la mano ya se sentían un poco más valientes para afrontar aquello. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba por sus cabezas en ese momento. "La Gran Batalla". Aunque ya no había ni rastro de la guerra, el castillo estaba totalmente reconstruido, pero las sensaciones eran inevitables… Allá donde mirasen podían recordar cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, hechizos fallidos volando por todas partes, los gigantes, los escombros, los hijos de Aragorg atacando indiscriminadamente…

Cuando Mcgonagall apareció les encontró con las manos dadas mirando a todas partes, levantó una ceja y dijo:

Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, me alegro de verlos de nuevo, tan… amistosamente. ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntó dejando un matiz de curiosidad en su voz.

Ambos chicos se miraron las manos al momento y se soltaron rápidamente sintiéndose algo inseguros.

Hola profesora. - Contestaron al unisonó.

Draco dudó que se alegrara de verlo, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.

Queríamos saber si era posible cursar este año el 7º curso, ya que con la guerra no tuvimos la oportunidad.

Cierto, no la tuvieron. Por supuesto serán bienvenidos, pero, el tema es que, ha habido ciertos cambios, que deben de conocer antes de decidir si quieren cursar de nuevo 7º curso.

Bien, díganos los cambios. – contestó Draco. Harry dio una seca cabezada.

Debido a las rencillas entre casas qué, como ya sabéis propiciaron "La Gran Guerra", este año como directora, he decidido mezclar las casas. Seguirá habiendo la selección de casa, pero no estaréis separados, sino mezclados. Es decir, en las mazmorras por ejemplo no dormirán solo Slytherins, sino que también podrán dormir, Griffindors, Huffelpuffs o Ravenclaws… Al ser repetidores, hacerse las habitaciones según la edad de los estudiantes y al no haber muchos estudiantes que quieran volver a Hogwarts de vuestra generación, es muy probable que os toque compartir habitación, por lo menos, hay una gran probabilidad.

Los chicos se miraron de forma indescriptible. ¿De verdad querían compartir habitación? ¿Los dos? Era cierto que ahora se llevaban bastante bien, que se habían visto en alguna ocasión, y que Draco había apoyado a Harry con todo el tema de Ron y Hermione, incluso se habían besado un par de veces o tres, pero ¿estaban realmente preparados para convivir juntos sin que estallara una batalla campal en la habitación?

En caso de que os tocase compartir habitación, o aunque no os tocase en realidad, espero que vuestra conducta entre vosotros sea intachable. Seriáis un gran ejemplo para el resto de la escuela si precisamente vosotros dos (enemigos por naturaleza desde que empezasteis en Hogwarts) aprendierais a limar asperezas y dejarais a un lado vuestras rencillas si no es para haceros amigos, por lo menos a comportaros como adultos e ignoraros el uno al otro. No estoy dispuesta a una rebelión en mi castillo.

Draco y Harry se miraron durante unos segundos.

¿Está segura de lo que dice profesora?, ¿cree que es buena idea mezclar las casas? ¿incluso que a Malfoy y a mí nos pueda tocar dormir juntos?

Si Potter, confío plenamente en usted. Es más, si no es bajo esas circunstancias no podrán volver a la escuela. Las casas serán mezcladas es mi última palabra.

Draco sonrió al pensar que a él no le había dicho nada, y que probablemente la profesora haría todo lo posible para que le tocase con Harry porque quería que lo controlase. Aunque internamente y no sabía por qué, realmente esperaba compartir habitación con él. "será divertido" pensó.

Por mí está bien. – Dijo Draco.

¿y usted Señor Potter?

Si. Trataremos de dar ejemplo. ¿Verdad Dra- Malfoy?

Si Potter.

Perfecto les espero el uno de septiembre.

Bien. Contestaron los dos al unísono.

Se disponían a marcharse cuando Mcgonagall les habló de nuevo.

Una cosa más. El ministro de magia Shacklebolt me escribió ayer diciendo que puesto que varios de los participantes en la guerra eran menores de edad cuando participaron en el bando de Voldemort. – Draco disimuló un escalofrió al oír el nombre. – Han decretado que esos alumnos aún estando en una sección especial de Azkaban puedan volver a cursar 7º curso bajo circunstancias especiales, como por ejemplo deberán volver a Azkaban a finalizar las clases. Es para facilitar una reinserción en el futuro de alguno de los presos. El único que ha aceptado ha sido Gregory Goyle. Les recomiendo encarecidamente a ambos que tengan máxima precaución con él. Sobre todo usted Señor Malfoy.

¿Por qué? – se extraño Harry – Son amigos.

Lo éramos, Potter. – Dijo Malfoy tristemente.

Harry miro a Draco con una pregunta en mente, pero Draco con un gesto le dio a entender que ese no era el mejor momento.

Bien no tengo nada más que añadir. Os espero el día 1 de septiembre. Y estaré pendiente de que no se anden maldiciendo cada 5 minutos.

De acuerdo profesora nos vemos el día uno.

Adiós profesora.

Adiós.

Malfoy y Potter se dirigieron a Hogsmade.

-**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-

¿Te apetece tomar algo Harry?

Si. Aunque… ¿no te apetece ir a algún otro lado? No creo que quieras ir a las tres escobas… - Draco lo miró con tristeza.

No la verdad es que no. No lo sé Harry a lo mejor es una mala idea.

Podemos ir al Callejón Diagón, o a mi casa, tengo más vinos de esos que te gustan.

¿Por qué has cambiado tanto conmigo? Te hice la vida imposible durante 7 años.

Yo tampoco era muy agradable contigo. Además recuerda que tú fuiste el primero en querer ser mi amigo… - Harry sonrió al recordar. A Draco también se le escapó una sonrisita de medio lado.

¿Vamos a mi casa entonces? No quiero más portadas del profeta. Allí hablamos tranquilos, así me puedes contar por qué ya no eres amigo de Goyle. – A Draco se le ensombreció un poco el rostro.

Está bien. Aunque eso no es un misterio, mi madre y yo ahora somos unos traidores a la sangre, sobre todo desde que tú testificaste en nuestro favor ante el Wisengamot. No me mal interpretes, ya sabes que tanto mi madre como yo te lo agradecemos.

¡Oh! Lo siento. Y no hay nada que agradecer, hice lo que era justo. Bueno, ¿vamos?

Vamos. Dijo Draco un poco más animado.

Se desaparecieron conjuntamente.

-**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-

Harry fue al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para el inicio del curso. Allí se encontró con Hermione. Él intento pasar de largo, aún estaba dolido por lo ocurrido unas semanas atrás.

¡Harry!, ¡Harry, espera! Tenemos que hablar.

Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

Harry por favor te echamos de menos. ¿No podemos intentar solucionarlo? – Pidió con voz suplicante y ojos que empezaban a estar acuosos.

Está bien. Pero antes tengo que terminar de hacer algunas compras.

¿Volverás a Hogwarts?

Si esa es la intención. ¿y tú?

Creo que me presentaré a los exámenes por libre. Quiero estudiar medimagia y trabajar en San Mungo. Y me veo capaz de hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Así no estaré tanto tiempo lejos de Ron.

Tranquila estoy seguro de que serás capaz.

Gracias Harry. – Dijo la chica mientras le abrazaba.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras Hermione le invitó a su casa asegurándole que Ron estaba trabajando en la tienda y que no llegaría hasta más tarde. No le apetecía tener otro encontronazo con su mejor amigo.

Harry se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, mientras Hermione preparaba un té con pastas.

Harry sé que Ron se pasó con lo que te dijo, pero tienes que entender que la guerra aún está muy reciente. Perdió a su hermano. Creo que solo necesitas tiempo para asimilar tu nueva amistad con Malfoy. Aunque debes admitir que es un poco extraño ¿no?

Mira Hermione, se que puede sonar raro que Draco y yo seamos amigos, pero de verdad que ha cambiado, o más que cambiar, he aprendido a verle tal y como es de verdad. Porque él nunca fue como su padre. Él nos salvó Hermione, tú lo sabes, si no llega a ser por él nos habrían entregado a Voldemort en la Mansión Malfoy. Y su madre me salvó en el bosque prohibido… solo quiero que confiéis en mí.

Si en ti confiamos Harry. ¡Del que no nos fiamos es de Malfoy!

Confía en mi criterio con la gente. Hermione por favor, dale el beneficio de la duda.

Eso podré hacerlo, pero dile de mi parte que lo estaré vigilando… - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Está bien, creo que de momento con eso me vale. Ya lo irás viendo por ti misma.

Harry cuando Ron mencionó tu supuesta homosexualidad, creo que fue lo que más te dolio, bueno, junto con tu supuesto olvido de los seres queridos perdidos; aunque sé que eso no es verdad. Pero, ¿realmente eres gay?

Harry la miró asustado. Creía de verdad que su amiga desde hace tantos años no lo rechazaría por eso pero la duda lo mataba. Ahora que Ron estaba enfadado con él y después de lo que le dijo no sabía si lo podría recuperar… se armó de valor y suspiró antes de contestar.

Si, lo que le conteste a Ron en mi casa es verdad. No me di cuenta hasta hace unos meses, pero ahora sé que no quiero otra cosa.

A mí me parece bien. No voy a dejar de apoyarte solo por eso, y creo que Ron tampoco. Solo te dijo eso porque estaba enfadado. Por cierto Harry, ¿te gusta Malfoy? – Preguntó elevando una ceja.

¡Ah! ¡A esta chica no se le puede engañar! Pensó Harry, ¿Cómo puede saber que me parece tan sumamente atractivo, si ni siquiera me ha visto con él?

Creo que me parece atractivo… Lo cierto es, que ahora que lo pienso, el primer chico con el que tuve relaciones, se daban un aire. – A Harry le entro una risita tonta mientras se ponía muy colorado y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada,

¿Quién lo diría? Harry Potter atraído por Draco Malfoy… El mundo se ha vuelto loco… ¿será la atracción reciproca? No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Ron si Harry y Malfoy comenzaban una relación formal, pero lo cierto es que siempre han estado demasiado pendientes el uno del otro… ¿ese odio que decían sentirse, no sería una atracción mal enfocada?, debo estar más atenta a los detalles, y a lo que me vaya contando Harry. – Pensó Hermione.

Hermione se sentía mucho más relajada que cuando se encontró con Harry en el callejón Diagón. Después de resolver el problema con su amigo se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales y a disfrutar de la tarde juntos bromeando y riendo. Más tarde Harry se fue a casa por red-flu.

-**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**-

**N/A: Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Si os apetece escribir algún Review. ¡Gracias!  
**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerme.**

**Aviso: Slash relación chico-chico si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas.**

**Gracias a: Dominique Scamander, MMDD, Neliiel, azamariasp, kasandra potter y sailor mercuri o neptune por seguir mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me alegra que os esté gustando. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**-OOOOOOOOOO-**

El 1 de septiembre llegó y con él las prisas por llegar a Kings Cross. Harry terminó de hacer la maleta, haciendo un hechizo de extensión indetectable y otro para disminuirlo de tamaño. Metió a su lechuza Black en la jaula y se desapareció en un punto aprobado por el ministerio para las apariciones, cerca de la estación. Iba con tiempo pero aún así tenía ganas de llegar y elegir vagón. Pasó la barrera del andén, cargó su equipaje y eligió un vagón vacio al final del tren. Sacó un libro y se dispuso a leer, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Harry se giró y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Abriendo la puerta se encontró con una mirada de ojos grises, un chico rubio, tan rubio platinado. Le sonreía abiertamente.

Hola Harry. ¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

Hola Draco. No para nada. Pasa.

¿Al final Granger no viene?

No, dijo que lo iba a sacar por libre. ¿y de tus amigos?

Solo Zabini. Pansy ha abierto un blog de moda, vende ropa diseñada por ella y Nott va a estudiar en Dumstrang el último curso. Por cierto me ha parecido ver a Thomas con Neville y Luna en el andén.

Oh, ya les pasaré a saludar más tarde. ¿Crees que al final nos tocará compartir habitación? – Harry internamente esperaba que sí, el nuevo Draco Malfoy que estaba conociendo le estaba gustando mucho, aparte del físico portentoso del rubio que obviamente le encantaba, aunque si se lo hubiesen dicho hace un par de años lo habría mandado a San Mungo. Se ruborizó ligeramente por sus pensamientos y esperó que el rubio no se diese cuenta.

¿Te gustaría Potter? ¿tenerme en una habitación para ti solito? – preguntó con sonrisa picara mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. - Aunque sin estar borracho está vez, claro. – Añadió haciendo que el moreno se ruborizará aún más.

Bueno, no me importaría. – Murmuró bajito casi imposible de oír como creía que más rojo de lo que estaba no se podía poner aprovechó para preguntar – y ¿a ti te gustaría? – Draco se rió ignoraba que alguien pudiera ruborizarse hasta tal punto.

¿No te importaría?, a mi tampoco Harry. – le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios dejando a Harry gratamente sorprendido y recuperando el rubor que había perdido por los comentarios anteriores del rubio. – Aunque si es así espero que estemos solos, y que seas ordenado. – añadió recordando lo desastre que solía ser Harry en clase para sus cosas.

¡Hola Draco! – Saludó Blaise Zabini sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del vagón. Draco inmediatamente puso cara póquer. _¿habría visto Zabini el beso que le acababa de dar a Potter? Viendo la sonrisita que llevaba probablemente…_

Blaise. – saludó Draco.

Hola Potter. ¿por qué estas tan rojo? – preguntó disimulando una sonrisa. Draco le fulminó con la mirada y Zabini sonrió ampliamente.

Llevaba varias semanas mandándose lechuzas con Draco, desde que había vuelto de Barbados. _Tras las fotos publicadas por el profeta en la que se daba la mano y se sonreían tan cordiales, a Blaise le había parecido cuanto menos curioso ver a los dos enemigos de Hogwarts tan cordiales. En las cartas Draco confesaba habérselo encontrado en sus vacaciones y que tras mantener unas agradables charlas y ver lo bien que había crecido Harry se sentía atraído por él, aunque había amenazado con cruciarlo en caso de que se le ocurriera decirle algo a alguien._ Al abrir la puerta del vagón y ver lo rápido que se separaba Draco de Harry y lo rojo que estaba este último no había podido evitar meterse un poco con los chicos.

Hola Zabini. Es lo único que acertó a decir.

Bueno, ¿qué esperáis de este año? ¿sabéis que Goyle va a venir? – Draco y Harry se miraron de reojo y asintieron con la cabeza.

No me parece bien. – dijo Harry. – Creo que puede ser peligroso.

¿no me digas que le tienes miedo?, ¿El-Salvador-Del-Mundo-Mágico, tiene miedo a Gregori Goyle? – dijo Zabini.

¡No le tengo miedo!, no por mí, al menos. – dijo mirando hacia Draco sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Quién creéis qué serás el nuevo profesor de DCLO? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

No tengo ni idea. Pero seguro que es mejor que Amycus Carrow. – Dijo Zabini desdeñosamente.

Eso seguro. –rio Malfoy. El conocía a los hermanos Carrow. Estuvieron en la Mansión Malfoy en el verano del séptimo curso de Hogwarts. – estaban locos. Bueno como la mayoría de los mortífagos.

Harry se sorprendió, nunca había hablado con él de esa época. Solo un poco por encima el día que visitaron Hogwarts para hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall.

¿Harry?

Dime Draco.

¿me enseñarías a hacer un patronus?

Sí, claro. Sonrió Harry con complicidad. Pero ¿no sabes? – pregunto Harry extrañándose de que realmente Draco Malfoy no supiera convocar un patronus.

En el bando en el que estaba no me hacía falta. Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que si sabría hacerlo, te pediría que me enseñaras?

¿Para pasar más rato conmigo? – Comentó burlón Harry.

Disfrutas tanto de mi compañía, que para eso no me hacen falta excusas… además que como nos toque juntos en la habitación tendré toda la noche para estar contigo. –dijo medio en broma medio en serio, pero con una mirada un tanto lasciva. Harry se sonrojó.

No me digas que voy a tener que andarme con cuidado para que no me acoses…

¡oh, no! Tú me pedirás que te acose…

Ya lo veremos. – Dijo sonriendo el moreno.

¿es un reto? Sabes que me encantan los retos… - Dijo con mirada decidida.

No se te ocurra retar a Draco, Harry, no parará hasta conseguirlo… - dijo Blaise que justo volvía al compartimento que ocupaban los chicos.

Lo sé, Blaise. Pero será divertido mientras lo intenta.

¡oh! Eso seguro. Reto aceptado Potter. – Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su cara.

Zabini se rió. No sabes lo que has hecho… - Vamos a llegar ya. Será mejor que nos cambiemos… ¿queréis que os deje privacidad? Dijo Zabini levantando las cejas varias veces…

Harry deja de enrojecerte por todo… - _o no podre evitar besarte aquí y ahora pensó Draco – _Zabini deja de meterte con Harry… ¡ahora es mi amigo!

Quien lo diría… - rió – yo que pensé que ya erais algo más. – La carcajada fue ahogada por un codazo de Draco en la boca del estomago

Eso todavía está por ver. Sonrió Draco.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Por fin llegaron al Gran Comedor. Mcgonagall dio los avisos habituales e incluyo el que decía que Gregory Goyle estudiaría este año bajo circunstancias especiales por orden del ministerio, lo que no fue muy bien recibido. También les contó como ya había hecho con Harry y Draco sobre las casas, seguirían siendo seleccionados, pero estarían mezclados. Después de hacer la selección de estudiantes que se sentaron desperdigados en diferentes mesas, no en las de su casa (Harry aprovechó para sentarse junto a Draco, algo que provocó murmullos). Se sirvió una copiosa cena. Al finalizarla la directora se dispuso a dividir donde dormiría cada uno y con quien.

Iré anunciando en que casa dormiréis cada uno. Empezaré desde los repetidores de 7º curso, porque como ya sabéis las habitaciones se componen según la edad de los que vayan a dormir allí aunque las clases sí que serán compartidas con los alumnos del 7º curso que no están repitiendo. A medida que os vaya nombrando os dirigiréis a vuestra sala común:

En la torre de Griffindor dormirán:

Ernie Mcmillan, Neville Longbottom,Seamus Finnigan , Cho Chang, Padma Patil y Parvati Patil

En la torre de Ravenclaw dormiran:

Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood y Katie Bell.

En la sala comun de Hufelpuff dormiran:

Terence Higgs, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones,

En las mazmorras de Slytherin:

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Kevin Whitby, Millicent Bulstrode y Hanna Abbot.

Los de 7º curso natural…: - siguió diciendo Mcgonagall auqnue Harry Draco y Zabinni ya no la escucharon por qué se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin.

Bueno chicos pues me ha tocado con vosotros… Espero que me tratéis bien… y que las mazmorras no sean muy frías… la torre de Griffindor era muy acogedora.

¿No te lo imaginabas ya cuando vinimos a hablar con Mcgonagall y nos dijo que nos quería como ejemplo de convivencia? – preguntó Malfoy.

Espero que sepas hacer un hechizo para calentar el agua, en las duchas siempre sale helada – comentó Zabini. – pero tranquilo que te trataremos bien. ¿Sobre todo Malfoy verdad? - Dijo riéndose. Lo que provocó que se llevara otro codazo del susodicho.

_Gracias a Dios en las mazmorras yo tengo estancia propia pensó Draco. Al fin y al cabo ya se había propuesto conquistar a Harry mucho antes de que este le retara. Pensándolo fríamente, se lo había propuesto desde que en Barbados lo vio bailar tan desinhibido con aquel moreno. Se sintió tanta envidia, ¿por que no podía bailar Harry así con él? Se sintió celoso… era algo que no admitiría en voz alta, no se lo admitía del todo a el mismo… no tenía sentido Harry no era nada suyo. De momento… lo quería para él. Harry seria suyo y solo suyo… y todo el mundo sabe que cuando un Malfoy se propone algo… LO CONSIGUE. Le diría a Blaise que él debería compartir habitación con ese tal Kevin… que la suya era solo para Harry y para él…_

Draco encontró su amada sala común tal y como la recordaba. Iluminada por lámparas de techo iluminando toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. Como la había echado de menos…

Se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con dos camas. _La de Harry y la de él se dijo. Efectivamente los baúles que había en la estancia eran los de ellos dos. Mejor así no le debería ningún favor a Blaise. Mcgonagall quería que vigilase a Harry por si corría algún peligro con los Slytherin, pensó en Goyle rápidamente, era el único que le preocupaba. Desde la foto en el profeta todo el mundo sabía que eran amigos y que él era el príncipe de las serpientes lo sabía todo Hogwarts. Draco seguía siendo respetado en su casa aún cuando su padre estaba en Azkaban. Había perdido parte del poder que tenía antes eso era indudable, pero aún tenía de sobra. Y no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a su Harry. Harry todavía no lo sabía pero ya pertenecía a Draco. Le parecía gracioso que Harry se preocupase por él con el tema de Goyle, por la mirada que le hecho en el tren cuando salió el tema se lo imaginó. El no se preocupaba por Goyle, se suponía que estaría vigilado. No creía que supusiera ningún problema._

Harry entro en la habitación detrás de Draco. Se estiró cuan largo era…

Que ganas tenía de llegar a la habitación. ¿Vamos a estar los dos solos?

Si. – Draco sonrió lascivamente.

¿Y Zabini? – preguntó Harry. – Draco chascó la lengua.

¡¿y qué más da?! El ya tiene su cuarto… ¿o es que prefieres dormir con él? – frunció el ceño enfadado. – Harry se giró y le miró sonriendo…

Vamos Draco sabes que no… no te hagas el ofendido conmigo.

No me lo hago, me ofendo de verdad. Soy mucho más guapo que él y además… ¡él ronca! – Harry soltó una carcajada.

Me voy a dar una ducha rápida y luego a la cama que estoy molido – dijo Harry.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Draco juguetón…

¿ves como eres tú el acosador y yo no te he pedido nada? – se burlo Harry. Draco soltó una risita.

Pero lo harás…

Tras la ducha Harry salió solo con unos bóxer negros y el pelo goteando agua por su pecho y espalda. A Draco la imagen le resulto arrebatadora no podía apartar la vista de él. Noto una punzada en la ingle. Menos mal que ya estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro (o por lo menos lo leía hasta que Harry salió así del baño) y con las mantas por la cintura. Una cosa era bromear con Harry y hacerle insinuaciones un poco indecorosas y otra muy diferente que el moreno viese las reacciones que producía en el verle en ropa interior y mojado… ¡Oh Merlín! Si Harry no caía pronto eso iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que pensaba y nunca mejor dicho… las miradas coincidieron por un momento.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Harry.

No, nada… ¿no vas a secarte el pelo, y a ponerte un pijama?

No me suelo secar el pelo… no se me da bien ese hechizo, y definitivamente, no voy a ponerme un pijama, siempre duermo en ropa interior… - sonrió - ¿te molesta? No es como si no me hubieses visto ya así ¿no? Tú mismo me desvestiste…

Eres un provocador Potter… seguro que quieres que pierda la apuesta…

No hemos dicho que nos apostásemos nada.

Está bien… el que pierda invita a cenar al otro… a un restaurante que sea bueno.

Trato hecho vas a perder… dijo Harry sacándole la lengua.

Ven anda acércate que te seco el pelo…

Harry se acerco Draco murmuro un hechizo y en un segundo Harry tenía el pelo completamente seco.

Muchas gracias Draco. Me tienes que enseñar el hechizo algún día. Se agachó y le beso suavemente en los labios. – buenas noches.

si ese es el agradecimiento igual no le enseño el hechizo pensó Draco. – buenas noches Harry.

Aunque no fueron buenas noches a las 3 de la mañana Harry se despertó, Draco estaba agitándose mucho en la cama mientras daba pequeños grititos y sollozaba…

no, por favor, para… - no paraba de repetir.

Pesadillas de la guerra pensó Harry… como las conocía. Las sufría desde hace años… antes eran las visiones de Voldemort… ahora se repetían una y otra vez, las imágenes de la batalla de Hogwarts, sangre, cuerpos en el suelo, maldiciones volando… Eran las secuelas de los supervivientes… aunque había que dar gracias por seguir vivo a veces se hacía muy duro. Sobre todo por las noches. Harry se levantó de su cama y se acercó suavemente a la de Draco.

Draco… Draco… - Lo zarandeo despacio. – Draco despierta.

Nooo, paraaa – volvió a gritar Malfoy.

Draco… vamos despierta. – le zarandeo un poco más fuerte. – ¡Draco!

El susodicho abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada y las pestañas húmedas de haber llorado en sueños…

¿Harry?

Si, soy yo. Estate tranquilo… solo fue una pesadilla, estás bien. Estoy aquí contigo. – le dijo mientras separaba un mecho de pelo adherido a la frente a causa del sudor frio que le estaba provocando la pesadilla. Draco se abrazó a Harry.

Harry que mal lo he pasado… odio las pesadillas… me hacen recordarlo todo de nuevo… y parece tan real. – dijo Draco aún nervioso.

Tranquilo Draco, ya paso. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo? Si eso te hace estar más tranquilo no me importa. Yo también sé lo que son las pesadillas – sonrió tristemente Harry.

De verdad, ¿no te importa?

No. De verdad no me importa. Voy a transfigurar las camas para que sea una más grande y así entremos mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

Bien. Gracias Harry. dijo Draco mientras el moreno se metía en la cama junto a él.

No hay de que Draco. Tu harías lo mismo por mi…

Si, lo haría. Sonrió Draco. Mientras se acercaba a Harry y se le abrazaba fuertemente apoyado en el hombro del moreno.

Harry le acaricio el pelo y la espalda hasta que consiguió relajarlo y que se quedara dormido nuevamente. Le dio un beso en la frente. Y se abrazó más al rubio. Mientras inhalaba el suave aroma del chico tumbado junto a él se quedo felizmente dormido. Su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir fue, que si no fuese por las pesadillas de su rubio favorito, se podría acostumbrar rápidamente a eso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro solo para entretenerme.**

**Aviso: Slash relación chico-chico si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas. Lenguaje obsceno.**

**Gracias a: Dominique Scamander, MMDD, Neliiel, azamariasp, kasandra potter y sailor mercuri o neptune por seguir mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me alegra que os esté gustando. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

Draco se despertó un poco desorientado, de lo primero de lo que se dio cuentas es que estaba en una cama grande y que tenía mucho calor, alguien lo estaba aprisionando entre brazos y piernas. Lo segundo que noto es que ese alguien estaba murmurando su nombre entre pequeños gemidos y algo duro presionándole la parte baja de la espalda. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco para encontrarse de cara con un Harry Potter dormido, ligeramente sudado y definitivamente con una muy buena erección mañanera. Sonrió de oreja a oreja _"Harry tiene sueños húmedos conmigo…"_ se acercó al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry e inhaló el aroma del muchacho. _"Mmmm que bien huele"_ comenzó a darle suaves besos a lo largo del cuello.

Harry… - Susurro quedamente, mientras le seguía besando y se abrazaba a su cintura acercándose un poco más a él. Definitivamente su erección cada vez cobraba más vida. – Harry…

Mmm Draco – volvió a gemir Harry mientras movía inconscientemente sus caderas todavía dormido.

"_¡oh Merlín! Si sigue así ¡me lo follo dormido!" _– Harry despierta - Le dijo un poco más alto al oído mientras le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja y dándole pequeños mordisquitos.

¿Draco?, déjame dormir… – dijo Harry perezoso todavía medio dormido

Si, Harry. ¿estabas teniendo un sueño interesante? – preguntó divertido.

Harry se tensó. Empezó a darse cuenta de la incipiente erección que tenia, de la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco y a acordarse del sueño que estaba teniendo momentos antes de que Draco le despertara. Se apartó de golpe en el poco espacio que le quedaba de cama detrás de él mientras se ponía más rojo que el pelo de los Weasley. – No.

Vamos Harry, no me engañes – dijo Draco acercándose de nuevo a él agarrándolo de la cintura y acercando su boca al oído le susurró mientras alternaba pequeñas succiones del lóbulo – me he despertado contigo abrazado a mí, mientras me rozabas tu erección en la espalda y gemías mi nombre…

Mmm… - un gemido esta vez de frustración y vergüenza salió de los labios del moreno… - ¡Mierda!

¿Por qué? Harry me encanta que tengas ese tipo de sueños conmigo – sonrió el rubio- son mucho mejores que mi mierda de pesadillas, espero… - hizo una mueca al recordar el mal rato que paso la noche anterior – aunque estoy seguro que la realidad supera a la ficción – se acercó a los carnosos labios del moreno dándoles un beso mientras delineaba los suaves labios con la lengua. - ¿no quieres comprobar si es verdad?

_¡oh joder! Claro que quería, ¡que se cree Malfoy que soy de piedra! Como una piedra tengo otra cosa…, se removió incomodo. Y él no se queda atrás… estamos tan pegados que el más mínimo movimiento hace que nuestras pollas se rocen… y ¡oh Merlín! Se siente tan bien… y eso que Draco todavía tiene el pijama puesto y yo estoy en ropa interior… y ese sueño que no se le va de la cabeza, y menos con ese rubio despampanante incitándolo al lado… ¡joder! Como se puede estar tan sumamente guapo recién levantado! Tiene que ser ilegal… - _Draco llegaremos tarde a clase… - dijo mientras movía su cadera y volvía a rozarse con el rubio.

Draco sonrió sabia que aunque dijera que llegarían tarde Harry lo deseaba tanto como él si no habría parado la situación mucho antes y no se habría vuelto a rozar. – y ¿te podrás concentrar si vas a así? – pregunto mientras metía la mano en los bóxers del moreno y agarraba firmemente su erección dando suaves pasadas y acariciando la hendidura de la punta esparciendo el pre seminal.

Harry jadeó ante en toque - ¡A la mierda! – dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba a besar los labios de su rubio favorito.

Draco sonrió en los labios de Harry y se dispuso a hacer el beso más profundo más pasional. Aprovechando que Harry dormía en bóxers Draco aprovechó para acariciar la espalda, el pecho, los costados y cada centímetro de piel que le quedaba al alcance. Harry dejo la boca del rubio para bajar alternando besos y lamiendo y dando suaves mordiscos por la fuerte mandíbula del rubio, bajando por el cuello, los lóbulos de las orejas, las clavículas… Draco se estaba volviendo loco debajo de él no paraba de jadear y gemir. Eso le encantaba le excitaba muchísimo "_esto es mil veces mejor que mi sueño pensó_ ". Comenzó a acariciarle el vientre por debajo de la camiseta de dormir se la levantó poco a poco hasta que consiguió quitársela para centrarse en los pequeños pezones rosados.

¡oh Harry! – Jadeo Draco

Harry se levantó un poco para admirar la estampa. Se mordió el labio inferior… se maravilló viendo la blanca piel tersa suave los pequeños pezones, la cara de excitación de Draco, la boca ligeramente abierta, con los labios rojos y húmedos por los besos, los ojos, esos precioso ojos grises que le miraban con hambre, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo… "Joder Draco, eres un puto Dios griego, estas buenísimo, pensó y eres mío" sonrió ante ese último pensamiento y asaltó de nuevo la boca del rubio, que lo recibió con ganas. Siguieron besándose y rozándose con ganas mientras Harry alternaba la boca con los pezones y el cuello de Draco que como había descubierto eran las zonas más delicadas del rubio.

Draco apartó a Harry.

Si sigues así me vas a humillar, haciéndome que me corra antes de que me hayas hecho ni una triste paja.

¡Draco! Mis pajas no son nada tristes… ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? – le susurro en el odio y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Draco siseo. – Me toca, estoy deseando verte enloquecer, quiero que me supliques que te haga correrte… dijo al tiempo que rozaba su erección con la de Harry.

Un escalofrió de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. –No voy a suplicar…

Suplicaras, ya lo veras. –dijo Malfoy susurrando en el oído mientras una sonrisa surcaba su cara.

Bajó hasta la mandíbula deslizando la lengua, pasó al cuello mordiendo, chupando, pasando los labios ligeramente por la zona. Absorbió con dedicación en el cuello, haciendo gemir a Harry. Se dio cuenta con un latigazo de placer que le había dejado un chupón. _"Así todos sabrán que ya tiene a alguien y no lo atosigarán, sabrán que me tiene a mí"_. Harry gemia como un loco.

Draco sigue por favor.

Ya estas suplicando y no he hecho más que empezar – Rio Draco.

Grrr – un gruñido ronco de enfado y excitación salió de la garganta de Harry.

Draco siguió bajando al pecho de Harry castigando sus pezones, chupándolos, dándole pequeños mordiscos, enseguida estuvieron duros. Pero Draco no paraba, Harry más excitado de lo que recordaba haberlo estado en su vida se levantó un poco para bajarle el pijama y los bóxers a Draco de un tirón y rápidamente agarrar de la nuca a Draco y besarlo apasionadamente. Se separaron para coger aire, y Draco aprovechó para quitarle la única prenda que llevaba el moreno. A Draco se le secó la boca al ver la gran erección de su amante. Era grande gruesa, con la punta rosada y muy apetecible. Harry lo cogió de las caderas y lo pegó a él. Cuando ambas erecciones se tocaron una punzada de excitación les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

¡Joder Harry! – gimió

Cada uno cogió la erección del otro y comenzaron a deslizarlas suavemente, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal para darles más fricción, mientras los glandes cada vez estaban más sensibles por la excitación. Poco a poco los movimientos fueron más rápidos aumentando así su excitación.

¡oh, Draco si, sigue! Me falta poco.

Suplícame – dijo Draco bajando el ritmo de los deslizamientos, apretando un poco la base para así detener el orgasmo.

¡No! ¡Draco sigue! – protestó Harry.

Suplícame Harry, o no te dejare que te corras. – Harry intentó con la mano que tenia libre tocarse el… le faltaba tan poco era casi dolorosa la excitación que tenia sin poder culminar… "!maldito Malfoy!" pensó. Pero su mano fue apartada rápidamente.

Joder! Draco por favor, haz que me corra… - gimió Harry.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mí – le dijo al oído en un susurro lascivo.

Draco juntó su polla con la de Harry y cogió las dos con una mano mientras Harry las rodeaba por el otro lado. Ambos comenzaron a masturbarse a un ritmo frenético, sus glandes no paraban de rozarse y eso no hacía más que aumentar la excitación, mientras Draco con su mano libre acariciaba los testículos del moreno. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran jadeos y gemidos roncos. Draco pensó que moriría de placer. Nunca había llegado a ponerse tan cachondo solo habiendo llegado a la masturbación, ¿Cómo sería entonces cuando hicieran algo más? Finalmente Harry se corrió mirando a los ojos a Draco, un pozo oscuro e infinito de placer. Draco rogó a Harry que no parara y segundos después gruesos hilos de semen bañaban las manos y el estomago de ambos. Se abrazaron y se dieron un largo y profundo beso.

Eso ha estado increíble – Dijo Harry.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo. – Draco se acerco y le dio otro beso.

¡Chicos! ¿Ya están? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar!

Si ahora vamos. - Contestaron al unisonó.

Os espero en el Gran comedor. – dijo Blaise.

Vale.

Rápidamente hicieron un hechizo de limpieza se vistieron y fueron corriendo al Gran Comedor. Era la mejor mañana de principio de curso que habían tenido en sus vidas.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer este capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Si os apetece dejar review con vuestra opinión. ¡Muchas Gracias!. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
